


Portamento

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Music, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	Portamento

In our oddly specific air,

With highly adapted listening tools,

And the laws of physics for tuning forks,

We listen.

 

Heed the patterns coalescing from chaos!

Every tiniest detail of everything that exists

Had to be this way – exactly this way

So that the music could be heard.

 

Every instrument measures miraculous symmetry

In each quivering particle: polynomial harmonies,

Prime number dischords, and the chromatic smorgasbord

That can only be appreciated here; only now.

 

Awareness is to be bombarded

With electromagnetic broadcasts: Tune in

To the resonant Song of Stars, the Dance of the Galaxies,

Or the complex arpeggios of matter:

 

It’s all there, waiting for us to translate,

The mathematics and the music,

And Consciousness, our esteemed conductor,

Begs to re-interpret The Greats for the modern ear.

 

There may be no composer; no message or intent.

Our listening is a journey of consciousness.

It is a cosmic loneliness

And all meaning.


End file.
